doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:9ª temporada de Bob Esponja
Etcétera Group |direccion_doblaje = Walter Véliz |traductor = Alejandra Bustos |direc_musical = |operador_tecnico = Walter Véliz Jesús Hernández Judith Noguera (Episodio 179-189) |pais1 = Venezuela |pais2 = Miami (diálogos de Bob Esponja, a partir del episodio 190) |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2012-2017 (USA) 2013-2017 (LA) |episodios = 26 |predecesor = Octava temporada |sucesor = Décima temporada |fecha_grabacion = Mayo de 2013-21 de febrero de 2017}} La novena temporada de Bob Esponja se estrenó el 21 de julio del 2012 en Estados Unidos, por el canal de cable Nickelodeon. En Latinoamérica fue estrenada el 4 de Julio del 2013 por el canal Nickelodeon Latinoamérica. Doblaje El doblaje de esta temporada comenzó en mayo de 2013. *Debido a su retiro de la empresa de doblaje, Carlos Vitale deja de doblar a Don Cangrejo por lo que el papel fue retomado por Luis Pérez Pons, a partir del episodio 190. *También Luis Miguel Pérez se retira del doblaje de la serie, por lo que su personaje Plankton pasa a ser doblado por Héctor Indriago. Sin embargo, este actor solo lo dobló en el episodio 183, ya que por razones desconocidas, el personaje le fue cedido a Ángel Mujica. *Isabel Vara deja de doblar a la Sra. Puff, por razones desconocidas. Solamente la dobló en el episodio 190. A partir del episodio 195, el papel le es cedido a Ivette García, quien ya la dobló antes en episodios anteriores. Sin embargo, Ivette dejaría al personaje, debido a su salida de Étcetera, siendo esta la última temporada en la que Isabel Vara dobla a su personaje solo por un episodio, y la única en la que Ivette García la dobló provisionalmente. *Luis Carreño se mudó a Miami a mediados de 2015, sin embargo, continúa grabando los diálogos de su personaje Bob Esponja desde los cuarteles en Miami de Etcétera Group a partir del episodio 190. Reparto base Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Personajes episodicos Episodio #179 Extreme Spots/Squirrel Record ('''Manchas Extremas/Record de Ardilla) Trivia *Este fue el ultimo episodio donde Luis Miguel Pérez doblo a Plankton. Episodio #180 'Patrick Man!/Gary's New Toy ('Patricio Man/El Nuevo Juguete de Gary) Trivia *En este episodio, Isabel Vara no doblo a la Sra. Puff por motivos desconocidos, por lo que fue remplazada por Ivette García, quien volvería a doblar al personaje en un episodio posterior. Episodio #181 'License to Milkshake/Squid Baby ('Licencia de Malteadas/Bebe Calamardo) Episodio #183 '''Eek, an Urchin!/Squid Defense (¡Eek, un erizo!/La defensa de Calamardo')' Trivia *En este episodio, Héctor Indriago doblo a Plankton, debido a que Luis Miguel Pérez se retiro del doblaje de la serie, después de grabar el episodio Record de Ardilla. **Sin embargo, Héctor doblo a Plankton únicamente en ese episodio, debido a que se encontraba trabajando en otras empresas. *En el episodio La Defensa de Calamardo, las risas de Bob Esponja y Gary se dejaron sin doblar. Episodio #184 Jailbreak!/Evil Spatula ('''Escapando de la Carcel/La Espatula Malvada) Trivia *A partir de este episodio, Ángel Mujica es la voz de Plankton. Episodio #185 'It Came from Goo Lagoon ('Vino de la Laguna Pegajosa) *Articulo principal: Vino de la Laguna Pegajosa Episodio #186 'Safe Deposit Krabs/Plankton's Pet ('El Depósito de Don Cangrejo/La Mascota de Plankton) Trivia *Este fue el ultimo episodio donde participo Guillermo Martinez en el doblaje de la serie, antes de su fallecimiento. *Este también fue el último episodio en el que Melanie Henríquez dobló a Perlita y a Karen debido a su retiro del doblaje al mudarse a España, posteriormente fue reemplazada por Mariangny Álvarez (Perlita) y Gabriela Belén (Karen). Episodio #187 'Don't Look Now/Seanche Schmeance ('No mires ahora/La sesión) Episodio #188 'Kenny, The Cat/Yeti Krabs ('Kenny, el Gato/El Cangrejo Yeti) Episodio #189 'SpongeBob, You're Fired! ('Bob, estás despedido!) *Articulo principal: Bob, estás despedido! Episodio #190 'Lost In Bikini Bottom/Tutor Sauce ('Perdido en Fondo de Bikini/Don Cangrejo Instructor) Trivia *Este episodio marco el regreso oficial de Luis Pérez Pons hacer la voz de Don Cangrejo, después de abandonarlo a patir la sexta temporada de la serie. *También en este mismo episodio, Isabel Vara vuelve a interpretar a la Sra. Puff, después de que en las apariciones en esta temporada fuera interpretada por Ivette García, sin embargo, este fue el último episodio donde la interpreta, debido a que posteriormente renunció a Etcétera Group. *Por error, cuando la Sra. Puff les presenta a los alumnos a Don Cangrejo como el nuevo estudiante de la escuela de botes, ella lo llama "Señor Cangrejo", que es la traducción de su nombre original (Mr. Krabs), además de que "Señor Cangrejo", es el nombre de Don Cangrejo en el doblaje español ibérico de la serie. **Cabe aclarar que Don Cangrejo es el segundo personaje en el doblaje hispanoamericano de la serie, cuyo nombre se le deja como en el doblaje español ibérico de la serie, siendo el primero el Holandés Volador, quien cambió su nombre a Holandés Errante, siendo este su nombre en el doblaje español ibérico de la serie, desde la séptima temporada de la serie. *A partir de este episodio, Luis Carreño dobla a Bob Esponja desde Miami, en la sede miamense de Etcétera Group. *Desde este episodio, Perlita pasa a ser doblada por Mariangny Álvarez debido al retiro del doblaje de Melanie Henríquez. Episodio #191 'Squid Plus One/The Executive Treatment '(Calamardo Más Uno/Menú Ejecutivo) Episodio #192 'Company Picnic/Pull Up a Barrel ' (Picnic Laboral/Historia Naval) Episodio #194 'Patrick! The Game/The Sewers of Bikini Bottom ' (Patricio! El juego/Las alcantarillas de Fondo de Bikini) Episodio #195 '''SpongeBob LongPants/Larry's Gym (Bob con Pantalones/El gimnasio de Larry) Trivia *Isabel Vara no dobla a la Sra. Puff por tercera vez en esta temporada. En este episodio, fue sustituida nuevamente por Ivette García, siendo este el último episodio donde la interpreta, debido a su renuncia a Etcétera Group. Episodio #196 The Fishbowl/Married to Money (La pecera/Casado con el Dinero) Episodio #197 Mall Girl Pearl/Two Thumbs Down (Perlita, la chica del centro comercial/Dos pulgares abajo) Música *'Pulgares' ** Interpretado por: Ángel Balam, ¿? (coros) Episodio #198 Sharks vs. Pods/CopyBob DittoPants (Tiburones vs. Pulpos/Bob Esponja Fotocopiado) Episodio #199 Sold!/Lame and Fortune (¡Vendida!/Galleta y Fortuna) Episodio #200 Goodbye, Krabby Patty ('''Fresco de Fábrica) *Articulo principal: Fresco de Fábrica Episodio #201 '''Sandy's Nutmare/Bulletin Board ('''La pesadilla de Arenita/Cartelera de Anuncios) Episodio #202 '''Náufragos de la convención de comida/Correo Caracol ('''Food Con Castaways/Snail Mail) Episodio #204 'Mutiny on the Krusty/The Whole Tooth ('Montín en el Cangrejo/Todo el Diente)''' Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje venezolano Categoría:Doblaje de Miami Categoría:Temporadas de series de Nickelodeon Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Nicktoons Categoría:Series y Películas de United Plankton Pictures Categoría:Series transmitidas por Citytv Categoría:Doblajes en colaboración Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 5 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telefe Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 13 Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Nick Play Categoría:Series de Nickelodeon Animation Studio